Turn Press
Turn Press Battle (プレスターンバトルシステム, literally "Press Turn Battle System") is the turn-based battle system introduced in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. Appearance * Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne (first appearance) * Shin Megami Tensei IV * Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse * Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 * Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner * Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2 Mechanics Turn Press Battle employs the Turn Icon appear in the upper right in either red (corresponding to your enemies) or blue/green (corresponding to you and your allies). For the most part, there will be the same amount of Turn Icons as there are units on each side. Generally, every action consumes one Turn Icon. When all Turn Icons are used up, the phase switches to the other side and continues until the battle has ended. The Turn Icon issued at the beginning of each phase is always a "whole" icon, but depending on the result of the action, the whole icon may turn into a "half" (blinking) icon, effectively increasing the number of actions one side can take within that phase. However, a failed result will always consume more Turn Icons. In Digital Devil Saga series, the combo skills require two or three icons, depending on how many participants required to perform the skill. If the remaining icons do not suffice (regardless of whole and half), the combo skill is not executable. When the effective Turn Icons exceed the size of the team due to passing, scoring critical hit, etc., the action order will rewind back to the teammate who acted first and continue until all Turn Icons deplete. In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Shin Megami Tensei IV, the action order is dictated by the agility stats of all combatants of one side. In Digital Devil Saga series, player can manually arrange the order, regardless of the agility. Variable consumption of Turn Icon Basically performing any action consumes one Turn Icon, either half or whole. But other conditions may change the consumption: ;Note Combo skills in Digital Devil Saga Additional rules are applied for the inclusion of Combo skills which requires two or three party members to execute exclusively in Digital Devil Saga series. Increasing Turn Icon Some battle units may possess more than one press icon such as most bosses. In Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne, most bosses and semi-bosses have two Turn Icons initially. Demi-fiend himself will be bestowed with 1 more Turn Icon by Izanagi and Izanami after finishing the Burial Chamber challenge in the Labyrinth of Amala. In Digital Devil Saga series, some late-game bosses possess even more Turn Icons. For example, Garuda and Jatayu have 3 Turn Icons; Brahman and Satan have 5; Ananta has 7; and Orochi tops the ranking with 8. In Shin Megami Tensei IV, Masakado's Shadow (boss) possesses 6 Turn Icons, even though he is scripted to waste 3 Turn Icons in each turn for plot purpose. Digital Devil Saga 2 includes two Karma Rings, "Variable Ring" which randomizes the wearer's Turn Icon from 2 whole icons to 1 half icon in each turn and "Turn Ring" which simply adds one more icon for the wearer when he/she participates in battle and is alive. Many active skills which creates extra Turn Icons of that turn are mostly exclusive to enemies. In random encounter, the enemies who possess such skills usually cast it when they are fought alone. Shin Megami Tensei IV marks the first time in which the player has access to a Turn-increasing skill, specifically "Guardian's Eye" learned by Masakado's Shadow, though this skill can only be obtained by the player after purchasing the related DLC. Even rarer still are items that create extra turn icons, which only exist in specific games. The consumable item Impel Stone creates four blinking Turn Icons while the Dimensional Hourglass and Relic of Revival grant one addition Turn Icon upon use and eight Turn Icons along with reviving all allies. Gallery Trivia * In Digital Devil Saga, the maximum Turn Icon each side can possess is capped at eight. While normally unobtainable, Orochi posses the distinct honor of being the first, and only, demon to possess the obscene maximum of 8 turns. * Mot's AI during the boss fight in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne is renowned for abusing the enemy-exclusive skill "Beast Eye" to increase his Turn Icon practically infinitely (the skill only consumes 1 MP, and unlike other bosses Mot can use it without restriction). Among the Japanese fandom, this phenomenon is nicknamed the "Mot's Drama" (モト劇場) for its absurdity. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner Category:Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2